


Color Of Your Underwear

by arainyromance



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arainyromance/pseuds/arainyromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Louis gives Harry underwear and whatever color Harry wears, the appropriate sex is what Louis will give him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically a smut fic but not this chapter- this chap is mostly fluff. i don’t know if this will be updated regularly yet or not. mostly because i want to focus on Roommates and i’m a terrible writer of the smut…but really, i had to write this. it was replaying the scenes in my head and driving me crazy. let me know what you think!! :) xx

“Happy Birthday, babe!” Louis Tomlinson said, holding out a nicely wrapped box to his long- time boyfriend, Harry Styles. 

“Umm, you feeling alright, Lou? It’s not my birthday for a few months.” Harry said to his boyfriend. He held up a hand to place against his boyfriend’s forehead, feeling his temperature. 

“I’m fine! Just open your present!” Louis said, giggling as he shoved the large hand off his forehead. 

Louis held the wrapped box out to Harry once more. The younger boy took it with a confused expression on his face. Harry looked at Louis once more before ripping open the silver wrapping paper. Opening the box, he saw…underwear?

“Uh, thanks?” Harry said. He put the box down and hesitantly picked up the pink one on top with his thumb and pointer finger.

Louis giggled as Harry let it fall in disgust.

“Haz! It’s new,  _clean_  underwear!” Louis said with a smile. He picked the box up and placed it on the floor before taking its’ place on the couch.

“Are you saying I don’t have good hygiene?” Harry mumbled as he slumped onto the couch.

“I’m not saying that at all, babe! I just saw them and thought you might like them!” Louis said, wrapping his small arms around Harry’s neck. He lifted himself onto Harry’s lap, his knees supporting his weight on either side of Harry’s legs. He pulled Harry’s head down with his arms and sealed their lips together with a kiss. 

“So it’s not because I’m gross?” Harry asked.

“What! Of course not! You’re absolutely prefect and not gross at all.” Louis said, pecking Harry’s lips again. 

Harry smiled and kissed his boyfriend before pushing him off his lap. Louis landed back onto the couch with a ‘oof’. 

“I feel like baking a cake for my lovely boyfriend.” Harry said as he rose to stand on his feet.

“Ooh! With chocolate frosting?” Louis said with a hopeful smile on his face as he rose to his knees on the couch.

Harry gave a laugh at his boyfriend’s too adorably adorable face.

“If you want, Lou. I’m gonna put my  _new_ underwear away first.” Harry said, pecking Louis’ lips once more before grabbing the box and leaving for the bedroom.

Louis smirked as he watched his boyfriend walk away.

_This is gonna be fucking awesome._ Louis thought to himself as he sat back and turned on the television.

Louis was a bigger thinker than people gave him credit for. And this is what he had been thinking of the most during the past week.

Sex. 

Scratch that. Er, ways to  _improve_  sex.

Not that sex was getting boring because it wasn’t. It was actually getting exciting. Louis had bottomed for the first time in a while and, well, let’s just say that Harry used his stick  _very, very well._  

But Louis saw this somewhere on the internet and really wanted to try it out.

Basically, people’s favorite color usually has something to do with the kind of sex they like. Ever since Louis saw this, the wheel in his head was spinning. He planned and planned and this is what he came up with.

Give Harry different colored underwear and which ever color he wears, Louis’ will make that sex happen.

_I can’t wait._  Louis thought to himself, smirking as he flipped through the channels. 


	2. Chapter One- Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis gives Harry underwear and whatever color Harry wears, the appropriate sex is what Louis will give him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the first chapter of my badly written smut series! i know, i cant write smut to save my life but it was fucking weird to write this! thanks for reading this shit! :) xx

The next morning, Louis woke up to the smell of pancakes and a cold spot next to him. He smiled as threw the sheets off, revealing his half naked body. Standing, he stretched his arms above his head.

Louis slowly made his way out the door, into the hallway, and into the kitchen. Standing in the doorway, he saw the back of his luscious boyfriend as he stood in front of the stove. Louis could see the muscle in his back move as he moved. He must have just taken a shower because there were water droplets on his back that were dripping down his back and onto the floor. His eyes moved lower, following a certain water droplet, when his eyes caught the only piece of clothing he was wearing. Or rather, the color.

_Pink._

Louis thought back to the list of colors and smiled to himself. 

He moved his legs to walk quietly until he was behind his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“I like your underwear.” Louis muttered into the damp skin.

The body in front of his own shook slightly with amusement. 

“Morning, Lou.” Harry said, placing one of his own big hands on top of Louis’ smaller ones on his chest. 

“Morning, Harold.” Louis responded, his hands moving down just a bit to play with the waistband of Harry’s underwear.

“Hungry?” Harry asked, reaching one arm up to get a plate for the pancakes he was cooking on the stove.

“Always, if I get to eat you.” Louis whispered, nipping at the base of Harry’s neck lightly. Harry moaned softly and moved his head to the other side, providing Louis with more room to nip at. Louis took everything he was given.

Louis placed his hands on Harry’s nonexistent hips, holding him in place. Louis’ small nips became light bites, not enough to make a mark but enough for Harry to get aroused. And  _boy,_ did he get aroused.

“Can’t, Lou. Just took a shower. Interview in an hour.” Harry protested/moaned in small breaths. 

“Okay.” Louis simply said, releasing his hands and removing his mouth from Harry’s neck. He picked up a pancake from the plate still in Harry’s hand and walked in the direction of the bathroom.

“What?” Louis smirked as he heard the word slip out of Harry’s lips.

“I’m taking a shower, babe!” Louis shouted back to his confused boyfriend as he shut and locked the bathroom door.

~~~~~

“What was it like playing at Madison Square Garden?” The interviewer asked them.

“It was great. I mean, it’s amazing to think…” The rest of Liam’s answer was drowned out by Harry’s own boredom.

It was only ten minutes into their first of many interviews they had lined up and Harry was already bored to tears. It was always the same questions no matter what. 

Harry let his eyes wonder around the room, landing on the basket of fruit the radio station left out for them, the interview being so early in the goddamn morning. There were apples, bananas, and other various fruits. He was about to reach for a couple of grapes when another, smaller, hand reached into the basket. 

Harry retracted his hand, allowing the other hand to grab something. He looked to the owner of the hand, Louis. Harry watched the older man.

Louis, grabbing a strawberry, brought it to his mouth. He slowly bit into the red fruit, wrapping his lips around it. Harry could see Louis’ blue eyes fluttering close, savoring the flavor. From where he was, Harry thought could heard Louis moan from the sweet flavor. He was getting hard just from how pleasured Louis looked as he ate the fruit.

His eyes opened then. The blue orbs looked right at Harry. Harry was so entranced that he forgot that he was even staring at Louis in the first place. Louis was so enchanting, so beautiful.

He reached for another piece of fruit. Harry was still watching him, wanting him to pick up a strawberry. Louis ignored the stare, paying Harry no attention. Instead of picking up the red berry, Louis wrapped his hand around a-  _shit._

_A long, yellow banana._

Harry gulped, his adam’s apple moving visibly.

Louis peeled the banana about halfway down, slowly bringing it to his mouth. He stuck his tongue out just a bit. Louis licked around the tip of the banana, tasting the fruit. He slowly formed his lips into an ‘O’ shape, letting only the tip of the banana into his mouth.

Harry breath hitched. He felt his pants tighten (not that they could get any tighter). His knuckled turned white as he gripped his chair tight.

Louis began to hollow his cheeks around the long fruit. Both hands were around the yellow fruit. One holding it, the other stroking. Louis’ eyes rolled back. He had to admit it himself, he was getting a little excited by what he was doing.

“What about you, Harry?”

Harry’s head snapped to the interviewer. He has forgotten they were doing an interview that moment.

“S- sorry? What did you say?” Harry asked, face blushing.

Louis smirked at Harry’s redness. He began to eat the banana as Harry stumbled over his answer.

After finishing his embarrassing answer, Harry fake- glared at Louis who was smiling like a fucking angel. 

~

All through the day, Louis kept teasing Harry. 

Every interview ended with a red- faced, sputtering Harry. A red- faced, sputtering Harry with a  _hard as fuck cock._

By the end of the long day, Louis was laughing with the thought that Harry could actually have blue balls.

~

In the car, Niall, Liam, and Zayn were sitting in the middle. Louis sat calmly in the back with a hand on Harry’s thigh while Harry squirmed uncontrollably. 

“Louis, please.” Harry whined. Louis turned to face the younger boy.

“What?” Louis asked, innocently.

“Either stop or finish what you start.” Harry growled, his voice low.

Louis smirked at the boy. He looked at how Harry couldn’t sit still, his legs shaking and his bum moving against the seat.

Louis removed his hand and Harry stilled.

“Come on, then. We’re here.” Louis said, pulling Harry out the van.

They were indeed in front of Harry and Louis’ flat complex. Harry got to his feet outside the van, lifted Louis, and went inside the building without so much as a goodbye to the lads.

“Bit over-enthusiastic, hm, Harry?” Louis said in Harry’s arms as Harry carried him all the way to their flat.

He unlocked the door quickly and shut it, dropping Louis and pressing his small frame against the door. Harry attacked Louis’ neck, automatically sucking a hickey just as big as his mouth. 

“Do you have any idea how hard I am?” Harry growled against his neck. 

“I have an idea. Now go get on the bed, I have to take a piss.” Louis muttered, pushing Harry off of him.

Harry stood, confused, but made his way to the bedroom when Louis winked at him. When Louis heard the bed creak when Harry got on, he made his way to the bedroom. 

Louis opened the door and saw Harry lying sitting on the bed. Completely naked, cock stiff and standing. His large hands were wrapped around his pulsing cock, his thumb stroking it lightly. Louis bit his lip as he saw Harry in front of him. 

“No touching, Styles.” Louis said. Harry’s head came up to look at Louis with wide eyes, his hands frozen around his cock. 

Louis walked up to Harry, at the side of the bed. He took Harry’s hands and placed them to his side.

“No touching. Just watch, yeah? ” Louis said once more. Harry nodded slowly and Louis took a step back from the bed.

Louis placed his hands on his hips, his thumb slowly moving against the skin under his shirt. His whole hand had travelled underneath his striped shirt, rubbing the tan skin, his stomach, his hips. Louis moaned quietly as his hands moved upwards, grazing past on of his nipples. He tweaked the other and he let out a small noise. Louis’ hands moved back down to the hem of his shirt. Grasping it tightly, he pulled the shirt over his head, throwing it somewhere to be found the next morning. He looked to Harry on the bed.

On the bed, Harry was biting his lip so hard it looked like it was about to bleed. He was gripping the bedsheets to resist from touching. 

Louis smirked at how desperate Harry looked. His hands moved across his body again, touching his nipples once more before moving his hands down. As his fingers stopped at the button of his jeans, Louis thought he heard Harry’s breathe hitch. 

Moving slowly, he circled the button before unbuttoning it. He unzipped them and, how is it even possible, moved slower when he pulled them down. Stepping out of his pants, his hands moved back to his hips.

Now, his hands were dipping into his underwear. Louis moaned as his finger brushed past the beginning of his happy trail, very slightly past his hard cock. Louis threw his head back, moaning loudly, eyes squeezed shut, as he finally grabbed his hard cock. 

Louis heard a small noise from the bed and looked at Harry. His hands were on his cock, pumping rapidly, up and down, up and down. 

Louis removed his hand from his own cock and made his way to the bed. He got onto the bed and straddled Harry. Harry’s hands froze on his shaft as Louis sat on it. They both let out a loud moan as their erections brushed together.

Louis pushed Harry down until he was lying flat on the king- sized bed with the older boy above him. He trapped Harry against the bed, his small hands holding down Harry’s  by the wrist, his knees on either side of Harry’s thighs. 

He attacked the larger boy’s neck while grinding his clothed crotch against Harry’s hard. The layers were becoming too much. Combined with the unwanted layer of his underwear and the heat coming off of their bodies, the room was becoming too hot for the both of them.

Louis tore his lips away from Harry’s neck with an angry sigh. He sat on Harry’s thighs and ripped his boxers off. He moaned in relief as his cock was shown from its confides. Louis’ cock was red and leaking as it laid flat on Harry’s smooth stomach that rose as the curly- haired boy too a breath. 

Louis smirked as Harry stared lustfully at the pulsing cock. He leaned over to the bedside and shut the drawer, moving back off Harry’s thighs and into the triangle between his legs. Louis slicked up three fingers, moving them to Harry’s entrance. He circled the boy’s hole, teasing him.

When Harry opened his mouth to tell Louis to hurry up, Louis shoved a finger in. 

Harry’s back arched up from the bed, happy to finally get something in him. He was still biting his lip. Louis trusted his fingers twice before pushing another slicked- up finger in. Harry moaned as he felt himself being stretched. 

Harry pushed back against Louis’ rocking fingers. Louis moved and curved his fingers, trying to find Harry’s prostrate. Curving and pushing back in, he smirked as Harry let out a loud moan that their neighbors would be able to hear. He pushed back in again, wanting to hear the moan again. He moaned even louder.

“Lou, I’m ready. Just get inside me.” Harry said, now wanting even more.

“Are you sure? I think a little bit more.” Louis said, poking at Harry’s prostrate. Harry let out a moan as he reached for the bottle of lube, tossing it at Louis.

Louis smirked at Harry’s high, and very noticeable, amount of want. He removed his fingers and Harry groan at the loss. 

Louis squeezed a generous amount on his cock, spreading the cold liquid everywhere. He crawled back up Harry’s heated body, kissing up his torso, neck, jawline, and finally planting a kiss on the plump red lips.

Louis used one hand to grasp his cock, directing it towards Harry’s pink entrance. He circled the hole twice, getting it wet and ready. 

“Lou, hurry the fuck u- OHH!” Harry started, ending with a shout.

Louis had slammed into Harry. He stilled for half a second before pulling out and snapping his hips back up to meet Harry’s. They both let out loud moans as they felt the pleasure.

Harry was a hot mess under Louis. His hips were lifted up, making it easier for Louis to slam his hips in. His knees were bent and shaking as he clenched tighter around Louis; cock.

Louis was above him, on his knees. His arms were grasping the headboard, holding him up as he rocked against Harry, filling up the tight hole with his cock. 

Holding himself steady with the headboard, he stopped himself for a second, pulling almost all the way out. Before Harry could question him, Louis snapped his hips, buryigng himself balls deep into Harry’s hole.

They both threw their heads back in pleasure. Louis repeated it. Pulling out and snapping all the way back in. This time, he hit Harry’s prostrate, almost making Harry come on the spot. 

“I’m so close, Lou.” Harry moaned into Louis’ red face.

“Me too, Haz.” Louis said as he continued to thrust into the boy below him. 

Louis snuck a hand down to Harry’s rejected cock and squeezed, working his lips on Harry’s neck. Harry shouted at the sensations, coming instantly, covering his and Louis’ chests with hot, white cum. As Harry tightened around Louis, he was getting overwhelmed. Giving all his power into slamming into Harry one last time, he came with a shout into Harry’s neck.

They just lied there on each other as they came back down from their highs. Louis breathed heavily into Harry’s neck as Harry breathed in the scent of Louis’ hair.

“That was amazing.” Harry breathed into the caramel hair.

“Yeah, incredible.” Louis smiled as he agreed, rolling off of Harry.

Louis sat upright on the bed next to Harry. He looked at his stomach, covered in white. Louis lifted a finger and swiped a line across his chest. He lifted the, now covered in come, finger to his lips and moaned as he sucked on it. He opened his eyes, fully aware that Harry was watching him.

“Jesus, Lou. Are you trying to getting up again?” Harry said as he used an arm to pull Louis to lie on the bed.

_Don’t worry about getting it up again. I gave you more than one color of underwear._ Louis thought to himself as Harry attacked his neck.

~

Pink- Teasing


	3. Chapter Two- Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis gives Harry underwear and whatever color Harry wears, the appropriate sex is what Louis will give him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally wrote it! and all you guys have fucknzayn.tumblr.com to thank for it! she motivated me and beta'd it so i hope you all like it! i like kudos and comments! :) XOXO

“Lou! Lou, get up! We’re gonna be late!”

 

Louis’ whole body was being shaken, his head flopping around.

 

“Louis, come on! We’ve only got a few minutes.” Harry said, panic in his voice as he moved all around the room.

 

“Here, put this on.” A shirt and trousers were thrown in his lap. He groaned and threw the covers off, revealing his naked body.

 

“Haz, I need underwear.” His voice full of sleep but his brain was working faster than his mouth, turning around to eye Harry, who was already dressed.

 

“Uh, when was the last time I did laundry?” Harry asked out loud as he opened their underwear drawer, only seeing nothing but his socks and the only pair of socks that Louis wore. And his new underwear Louis gave him. 

 

“Sorry, Lou, but I guess you’ll just have to wear one of the new ones that you gave me a few days ago. Hopefully, it’ll fit.” He said, throwing the orange pair towards Louis.

 

Louis caught it and put it on, smiling as he dressed himself. “Are you wearing one that I gave you?” He asked casually.

 

“Nah, I just put on the first pair I saw because we are going to be _late_!” Harry said warningly, but he had a smile on his face. “Now, hurry up!”

~

“That was what we rushed to get up for?” Louis asked sassily as they entered the flat, falling down and lying on the soft, white rug.

 

“Well, at least we don’t have to do anything else until soundcheck and then the show tonight.” Harry said as he went to get something to eat, _probably a banana_ , Louis guessed.

 

Then he remembered something.

 

“That reminds me, I have to run an errand.” He said, pushing himself up and walking to the door. 

 

Harry came out of the kitchen, a banana, _knew it_ , Louis thought, halfway in his mouth. He bit into it and frowned, “An errand?”

 

“Yeah. I’ll be back in an hour.” Louis smiled, grabbing his keys.

 

“You’re leaving me?” Harry asked, his voice filled with fake hurt.

 

Louis chuckled. “Wait for me and we can have some fun when I come back.” Louis winked and left.

~

As Louis parked behind the store, he put on Harry’s beanie that he left and sunglasses that hid his face, in case someone recognized him.

 

He walked quickly into the store, Store XXX, and saw no one behind the counter. He sighed in relief and walked towards the back, hoping he wouldn’t have to see anyone.

 

Louis walked through the store, looking for outfits and lube, since they were almost out. He stopped in front of the outfits, eying them.

 

“This one.” A similar voice said next to him. Louis turned his head and saw a man with black hair wearing a sunglasses and a trench coat, a bag of Skittles in his hand, standing in front of a outfit Louis never would have thought to wear.

 

Louis choked. “E- excuse me? Do I even know you?”

 

“Yeah, you do.” The man slid the sunglasses down his nose a bit and Louis saw sparkling blue eyes.

 

“Niall?” The man smiled and knocked his glasses back in place. “What are you doing here? And what the hell did you do to your hair?”

 

He shrugged. “I was bored so I went to your flat and saw you leaving and decided to follow you.”

 

“Really? And your hair?” Louis asked, about to tug on a piece of black hair when Niall slapped his hand away.

 

“Don’t tug on it. It’ll come off.” 

 

“Wig. Duh.” Louis sassed himself.

 

“So, what are _you_ doing here? Spicing things up?” Niall asked, wiggling his eyebrow.

 

“Um, sort of?” Louis tried. He sighed when Niall gave him _that_ look and told him everything.

 

“That’s cool.” Niall said. He stood up and took the outfit off the rack, throwing it at Louis. “This is the one. Trust me.” And started walking away.

 

“Where are you going?” Louis asked.

 

“Gonna try to get someone to make out with me. You’re boring.” Niall said simply, trowing his head back and emptying the bag of Skittles into his mouth. “Bwye.”

 

Louis eyed the outfit and went to put it back. 

 

“Mate, trust me. Harry wants it.” Niall turned around to say. “Everyone wants to see that.” He said, mostly to himself as he left again.

 

Louis bit his lip in thought and nodded, agreeing with Niall, thinking it would be best.

 

On his way to the register, he grabbed two more bottles of lube because he really didn’t want to come back so soon. As the worker scanned his items, another man in line scoffed at him.

 

“Problem?” Louis asked, offended by the noise.

 

“Not you. Just, everyone that comes in here always cover themselves up. Like, a lot of people come here, and sex is a natural thing, they don’t have to be embarrassed about it.” He rambled on.

 

“You have a lot of time to think about this, don’t you?” Louis asked as he paid.

 

“Yeah.” He sighed.

 

“You’re covered up as well so I really don’t think you should be talking.”

 

The worker snickered and the man fumed and Louis left.

~

When Louis came back, Harry was slouched on the couch. His eyes were almost closed as his head laid on his shoulder. Harry heard the door open and jumped up, his face lighting up instantly.

 

“Lou!” He exclaimed, smiling.

 

“Haz!” He returned, the bag hidden in his jacket that held in his arms. “Were you sleeping?”

 

“Almost. You left me and I was bored. What were you doing anyways?” He asked curiously. Louis’ grip on the bag tightened.

 

“Nothing special.” He shrugged.

 

“If it’s nothing special, you can tell me.” Harry held his hands together behind his back and bent at the waist until he looked right in Louis’ eyes.

 

“I could tell you,” Louis walked towards their bedroom, swaying his hips, and looked back once he was in the doorway. “Or maybe I could show you.” He winked and went to the bathroom that was connected to their bedroom.

 

He locked the door and listened for Harry’s footsteps, smiling to himself when he heard the taller boy sit on the bed.

 

Then, he took the outfit out of the bag and started bitting him lip in nervousness, not knowing what Harry’s reaction would be like. He took a deep breath and put it on.

~

“Do you like it, Captain?” 

 

Harry looked at Louis and sucked in a huge amount of air, eyes wide.

 

Louis stood in the doorway, dressed as a cheerleader. He had on a red sleeveless shirt with the letter H, _how convenient_ , Louis thought when he got dressed. As for pants, Louis wore the shortest skirt he’d ever seen. Half his bum was showing and hiding his penis in a thong was just not going to happen.

 

“Do you like it, Captain?” Louis repeated his question, feeling more nervous than he’s ever felt in his entire life because he had never done anything like this before.

 

“W- what?” Harry stuttered, snapped out of whatever was going around in his head. He couldn’t help but let his eyes run up and down Louis’ body.

 

A spark ignited in Louis when he saw Harry flustered and red, a new confidence dressed like this.

 

“I said,” Louis walked towards Harry and straddled him on the edge of the bed, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Do you like it,” He leaned to whisper in his ear, “Captain?” He licked the shell of Harry’s ear, breath hot against his skin.

 

Harry visibly shuddered and put his hands behind himself to hold himself up. Louis smirked and pushed Harry’s torso down against the bed, sitting on top of his crotch, feeling the line of his hard cock against his sweatpants.

 

“Why put your hands on the bed when you can put them on me?” Louis whispered, his voice full of seduction.

 

Harry gulped as Louis took his hands on put them on his hips.

 

“Come on, Captain. Don’t make me do all the work.” Louis whined, grinding his bum against the hard cock.

 

Harry whimpered at the feeling and gripped Louis’ hips tighter, grinding up for more friction.

 

“Do you like that?” Louis whispered, repeating the action. Harry closed his eyes shut and nodded.

 

“I want more.” Louis stated. He got up and turned around, so his bum was what Harry saw, and sat back down on Harry, just above his crotch. He pushed the sweats down Harry’s leg as much as he could, knowing that the more he bent, the more his skirt rode higher, exposing himself to Harry.

 

“God, you’re wearing a thong.” He breathed. 

 

“Red. I know you like red on me best.” Louis twisted his neck so he could see Harry, who was looking hungrily at Louis’ bum. He gave his bum a shake and Harry’s hands were on him, pulling him closer to his face and holding the thong out of the way.

 

Louis couldn’t help but tighten himself in anticipation. He squeaked when he felt the first swipe of Harry’s tongue against his hole, his own cock hardening. He tried not to think of the wet tongue on his hole but Harry’s hard cock in front of him. 

 

He sucked on the head lightly and slowly took more of him in. He hollowed out his cheeks and sucked, going lower stopping when he felt the head of Harry’s cock hit the back of this throat. He started to go lower and he felt his eyes water.

 

That was when Harry decided to lick inside Louis’ hole. Louis choked a bit in surprise but continued to suck off Harry, at the same time, pushing back onto Harry’s tongue wanting more.

 

He pulled off when Harry got his hole really wet and slipped in a finger.

 

“C- Captain.” Louis moaned and the noise went right to Harry’s cock, making him thrust up into Louis’ face. With his small hands, he gripped Harry’s cock and pumped in time that Harry slipped another finger in and went in and out.

 

Harry groaned at sound of Louis’ noises, getting off just on the sound of pleasure.

 

“M- more. Please, Captain.” Louis whined, tightening his grip on Harry’s cock and pushing back on the three fingers inside him, Louis’ own cock, rubbing against Harry’s chest. “I need more.”

 

“Get up, then.” Harry ordered, retracting his fingers and wiping them on the sheets. Louis was dizzy from the pleasure but let go of Harry’s cock and Harry’s hands on his hips kept him from moving.

 

“C- Captain?” Louis was unsure now, not knowing what Harry was doing.

 

“Get on your knees for a second.” Louis complied and Harry moved back until his head and neck was cradled on the pillows. “Now, come back and take off your shirt.”

 

Louis smiled and shuffled so he sat on him again, back and bum towards his face, whipping the shirt off. 

 

“Like this, Captain?” He asked, his voice high and quiet. “Am I doing what you want?”

 

Harry could feel pre- come leaking from his cock as he nodded. He fished around for lube in the drawer and saw Louis staring back at him with wide eyes.

 

“Can I put the lube on for you?” Louis asked.

 

Harry moaned at him and gave him the near- empty bottle. Louis turned back around and drizzled the lube right on the tip, Harry’s muscles tightening at the contact with the cold liquid. Louis’ small hand thumbed the tip of his cock, making Harry moan behind him. He worked the lube all around Harry’s cock until it was even all around.

 

Louis wiped the excess lube on the sheets and looked back at Harry as he moved his hand to his bum. “Do you want me to take off my thong?” He asked as he pulled the side away and let it snap back against his skin.

 

Harry’s cock was wet with pre- come and lube now, he could feel it throbbing.

 

“Maybe not, then.” Louis smirked, moving his body down, letting Harry’s cock slide through his crack. He held his cock and lined himself up, teasing his hole a bit, and then bottoming out in seconds.

 

“Shit, Captain.” Louis moaned, moving up and down. “You feel so good inside me.”

 

Louis bounced up and down on Harry’s cock, his own penis hitting his stomach as he bounced.

 

He felt Harry’s large hands underneath his skirt, on his hips. Then, the hands went higher, lifting Louis’ skirt and exposing his thick cock and Louis’ hole being stretched out  as he dropped himself onto Harry’s cock.

 

“Fuck, you look so good.” Harry breathed, watching at how Louis’ hole stretched around him.

 

“You feel amazing.” Louis murmured and shifted a bit, gasping and gripping Harry’s thighs as he hit Louis’ prostrate.

 

“There. Captain, t- there.” He stuttered.

 

Harry caught on and moved so he could reach Louis’ prostrate. Every time he hit it, Louis made this sort of gasp noise and Harry loved it.

 

One hand let go of the skirt and went to grasp Louis’ cock between his legs. Louis moaned, throwing his head back.

 

Every noise Louis made went straight to Harry’s cock, the hot coiling in his stomach becoming unbearable.

 

“I’m gonna come soon.” Harry warned Louis and that only made him bounce faster, tightening around Harry.

 

“Shit.” Harry breathed as he felt himself coming into Louis, who kept on rocking his hips, needing more to come now that he felt Harry’s warm come inside of himself.

 

Louis’ hand wrapped around Harry’s on his cock and pumped, slamming himself down on his cock harder.

 

“I’m- coming.” Louis’ voice cracked as he spurted lines of white across the sheets.

 

Louis moved figure eights on his cock, until the oversensitivity was too much and he pulled off, Harry’s cock landing on his stomach.

 

“That was. Interesting.” Harry observed, trying to get his breathing back together.

 

Louis laughed and pushed himself back onto Harry, kissing him square on the mouth.

~

Pink- Teasing

Orange- Roleplay


End file.
